


Distance

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitter Iwaizumi Hajime, Dense Oikawa Tooru, Distance by Christina Perri, Eventual Happy Ending, I don't know want to tag, M/M, Time Skip Arc, angst at the start, how to tag huhu, inspired from a song, listen to the song if you want to uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Iwaizumi loves Oikawa. Yet he distanced himself from his true feelings, not calling it love...Would Iwaizumi admit it? Or would something worse happen?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow fujoshis :>>>>>
> 
> Hope you like this fanfic uwu
> 
> This is btw inspired from Christina Perri's song 'Distance'... I strongly recommend you to listen to it.

_What if you were to fall in love with someone so bright?_   
_._   
_So bright that he is blinding..._   
_._   
_Yet you still stay with him... Even if it meant hiding behind his shadow._   
_._   
_A love that shouldn't be called love._   
_._   
_For he was after all your childhood best_ _friend._

_\---_  
Iwaizumi groaned at that thought, it was funny how one summer morning he would suddenly think of that.  
.  
He had always denied the fact that he was in love with Oikawa Tooru, but why a relationship between the two can blow your mind out right? But in reality it wasn't because, because Iwaizumi had known and assumed from the very start that he was only supposed to watch Oikawa from a distance. He had set a boundary in his heart that he swore he musn't cross. A boundary he will never dare to cross. If he did, he might lose his best friend after all so why risk it?  
.  
So he had settled in supporting his best friend with his all. From its stupid antics, its unbelievable dreams, heights it wanted to reach, and in everything. Especially, when it was feeling down and insecured, Iwaizumi had always been there to be by Oikawa's side. They were each other's greatest support after all. When one was feeling down the other was there to be for the other. Such a brotherhood they had reached.  
.  
If it wasn't for Oikawa's brilliance then perhaps Iwaizumi had the strength to break free of his feelings. Oikawa was like a lone star in the bottom of all constellations. It was at the bottom yet it shines brighter than any other stars. Iwaizumi felt like he was burning even with their slightest intimate moments, of simply hugging. Iwaizumi would always feel his face flush when he glance at Oikawa and it glances back at him with that gleeful wink.  
...  
As Iwaizumi make his exit out of their house, a tall figure was waiting for him. The brunette had worn a pair of earphones and was humming along a certain song while his face was basking with the morning sun rays. He looked so breathtaking, so mystical like his beauty was out of the world. Iwaizumi sighed as he tried to calm his loud heart. The said brunette soon notices him and smiles at him, such a whimsical lively smile. They walked off to school together, talking about nonsensical topics and drabbles. Sharing a light hearted laughter along the chirping birds.

They were seatmates, Oikawa was seated beside the window. His hair would always move along the light summer breeze. It is a truly majestic sight. They would share their lunch together alongside their friends, as they share pointless debates at the wide rooftop. It was after all their group's special spot. And then, at the afternoon they would sweat it out with volleyball, it is the usual routine among the youths.

Three years had they spent together, along side the victories were the bitter tears of losing. Even after three years they weren't able their archenemy, Shiratorizawa. But still, those years they had spent together would still be cherished within their hearts. One night, after their last practice as they rode the train. Oikawa head had rested on Iwaizumi's shoulders.

Iwaizumi took note of everything. The scent he was able to whiff out of the male, taking note of the sweet scent of spring air. Those long eyelashes. The well built biceps and muscles. The calm rising and falling of his chest. And those lips that Iwaizumi wanted to suckle on for a long time. Iwaizumi could only smile to himself, Oikawa was after all so unguarded around him, the trust they share to each other is immeasurable. He had the difficulty to breath but along the pain was the fear that he might surrender to his true hidden feelings. The females around them chattered to one another that the two males must be best friends to be so close. Iwaizumi chuckled bitterly.

Spring is already about to start, graduation was coming they would soon part from one another. The time they would have together would surely lessen. The shared umbrellas under the hard rain, the warm coffees and milk breads during winter, the light laughter under the falling leaves on autumn, the ice cream that melts fast in summer. The time they have for each other would be cut short. They would soon be apart. Oikawa would end up on the other end of the world. While Iwaizumi, he knew he would be there hopelessly waiting for the short calls they would have. Iwaizumi cried helplessly.

When spring came, Iwaizumi could no longer hold his feelings within. Still, he couldn't find the courage to tell the truth. Unknowingly, they became apart. He made an invisible yet visible space between them. He distanced himself from Oikawa. Frustration built up slowly within him. Oikawa knew and in one night, a miserable arguement folded between them.

"Iwa- chan, did I do something wrong?" Oikawa nervously asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Nope." Iwaizumi coldly replied not even batting an eye to the other boy.

"Is that so... Then why is Iwa- chan cold to me these days? I will try my best please tell me what I did wrong?" Oikawa asked with teary eyes, his breath hitching.

"I told you, its NOTHING!" Iwaizumi growled at him, eyes filled with frustration.

"Then why?! Why are you raising your voice to me?!" Oikawa cried, his voice failing him.

"Then will you die for me then?!" Iwaizumi suddenly yelled, Oikawa was taken back and so was he.

Why did he told him that?! When in truth all he want, was for Oikawa to acknowledge his feelings...

"I-" Oikawa lowered his head.

And Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, and he left. For one moment he glanced back, Oikawa had fallen to his knees tears streaming out of his eyes. Iwaizumi's heart was filled with guilt. He could no longer go back to how they were.

Then graduation came, but still that night was still on Iwaizumi's heart and mind. He couldn't forget the look on Oikawa's tearful eyes. He couldn't forget the scar he left on their hearts. He was able to pass his tests, but the nights he had was filled with dread that he couldn't sleep properly. They didn't talk since that day nor exchange any greetings.

Iwaizumi found himself on the rooftop. The place they would always waste their time with their friends. Iwaizumi missed Oikawa. Oikawa's voice, smiles, childishness and everything. The love he had for the other boy destroyed what they had, what he only had, if only he had not fallen. But how couldn't he? Oikawa was literally a male you would want to spend your whole life with.

Iwaizumi flinched at the sound of the creaking door. What entered his sight shook him more. It was Oikawa with a bouquet on his hands.

"Morning Iwa- chan nice weather we are having?" Oikawa offered a gentle smile.

It was truly a beautiful day, cherry blossom petals moving along the windy paths. The clear blue skies and countless fluffy white clouds.

"You know, I realized something..." Oikawa muttered with a gentle tone.

Iwaizumi prepared his heart, he felt like Oikawa was about to ridicule him. And reject him and completely forget their friendship. But what followed suit was...

"Instead of dying for you, can I love you for your whole life instead?" Oikawa chuckled at what he had just said.

Iwaizumi fixed his gaze on Oikawa, who soon had a serious yet gentle expression. He wasn't lying...

"B- But you deserve someone else..." Iwaizumi muttered, taking two steps back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I can only love Iwa- chan. My kind yet strict Iwa- chan." Oikawa spoke gently, taking steps closer to Iwaizumi.

"What if you found someone better then? A beautiful woman..." Iwaizumi took steps back.

"What are you even saying? Iwa- chan is the most beautiful one, no one can beat you." Oikawa placed his warm hands on Iwaizumi's shaking arms.

"I love you. Sorry, it took me this long to realize and to say it to you. Thank you for loving and patient to me for all this time." Oikawa hands soon took him to a soft embrace.

Iwaizumi cried to himself and he wailed like a child.

"I- I love you too. I love you... I love you." Iwaizumi kept on repeating along his shaking voice.

"I know, shush... Everything will be alright now Hajime." Oikawa hugged him tighter. And he kissed Iwaizumi on the forehead.

Iwaizumi glanced to him, he felt his heart melt at those warm and genuine eyes. He realized, that he was scared of nothing. For after all, Oikawa was his.

They went home together, hands not letting go of one another. They rode the train together. Iwaizumi felt in peace, on his lap was the bouquet Oikawa gave to him. He felt himself slowly succumbing to sleep.

**\---- 10 YEARS LATER ----**

As Oikawa was talking with his fan girls and to the interviewers. He felt the same pain on the back of his head. He glanced back with a smile. There he was waiting for him, with a warm expression and a volleyball at one hand.

"I'm home." Oikawa said with a soft smile, his heart fluttering. He was on cloud nine.

"Welcome back." Iwaizumi returned the smile with a soft tone different from his usual strict one.

The silver metal on their finger glittered as the lights of the stadium hit it. They felt like they owned the world so the background noise didn't matter. They were distanced for about 6 feet, yet their hearts were beating in sync so it didn't matter. They were on the different sides of the court. They were bound to be rivals and yet their hearts would no longer be apart, no distance could stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope like it uwu, ravioli ravioli kudos and comments arigathanks


End file.
